looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Looney Tunes Show
Kath Soucie Grey DeLisle Tara Strong Tress MacNeille Candi Milo Cree Summer Gail Matthius T'Keyah Crystal Keymah Tia Carrere Sherri Stoner Bernadette Peters Nancy Cartwright June Foray |opentheme = This Is It (by and , rearranged by ) |closetheme = This Is It (instrumental) |composer = |rating = TV-Y7-FV |runtime = 22 min. (aprox.) |productioncompany = Amblin Television Warner Bros. Animation |distributor= |network = Cartoon Network Boomerang (specials) |first = June 15, 2016}}The New Looney Tunes Show is an American animated comedy television series created by Tom Ruegger, Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone, based on the Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' franchise and its spin-offs Taz-Mania, Tiny Toons Adventures and Animaniacs, airing on Cartoon Network and Boomerang since June 15, 2016 and produced by Warner Bros. Animation. Despite the name, part of the cast and the inclusion of characters introduced in The Looney Tunes Show, the show is completely unrelated to television series aired between 2011 and 2014, adopting the Looney Tunes classic format and design and some characteristics of The Bugs Bunny Show, featuring an updated version of This Is It (sung by Jeff Bergman). During the Christmas and Halloween holidays, some specials are aired on . The success of the first season led into a sister show named Looney Tunes and Hanna-Barbera All-Star Laff-A-Lympics, which is expected to premiere in early 2017. Synopsis Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck are the hosts of the series, normally introducing to the viewers the segments presented in the episodes. Every episode is split into three segments starring the characters from Looney Tunes, Taz-Mania, Tiny Toon Adventures and Animaniacs, along with two mini-skits: the first between the first and the second segment and the second between the second and the third segment. Characters See List of characters in The New Looney Tunes Show. Locations ACME Acres ACME Acres is the main setting in the show and the primary location for the show's characters, being located in California, bordering with Burbank. ACME Acres is composed by five areas: The Suburbs, The City, The Coastline, The Forest and Mt. Acme. The Space (Dodgers Team segments) The setting where Duck Dodgers and his crew are in his spaceship during the 24½th century. Many various planets, including Mars (where Marvin the Martian and The Martian Queen live) are known to be various places Duck Dodgers and his crew visits throughout their vast adventures and uncharted territory. Warner Bros. Studios (The Warner Siblings segments) The Warner Bros. Studios, located in Burbank, are 's corporate headquarters and the Warner Siblings' residence, housing the Water Tower, Termite Terrace and, of course, the main gate. Production Writing The show features the entire cast back to their original roots and acting the same as they were in Looney Tunes, Tiny Toon Adventures and Animaniacs. Besides Ruegger, Brandt and Cervone, other major crew members include Sherri Stoner (who also serves as an executive producer), , Jeff Siergey, , , Paul Dini, Art Vitello, Kevin Shinick, Larry Dorf, Hugh Davidson and Rachel Ramras, with the writing inspired by the classic works from WB veteran animators Chuck Jones, Tex Avery, Friz Freleng, Bob Clampett and Robert McKimson. Occasionally, the voice cast provides the writing for some segments. Both Season 1 and Season 3 also feature one-shot segments influenced by the early Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' shorts. Despite its TV-Y7-FV rating, the show occasionally features some adult jokes. Voices In contrast with The Looney Tunes Show, the Looney Tunes voice cast is composed by professional VAs like Jeff Bergman, Bob Bergen, Billy West, Maurice LaMarche, Kath Soucie, Grey DeLisle and Tress MacNeille, with the first four reprising almost all their roles from the previous show, rather than a celebrity-based voice cast. According to executive producer Steven Spielberg, "the Looney Tunes characters lose a bit of their touch if their voice actors try do give them a different take rather than trying their touch of the original takes. We may not have Mel Blanc anymore, but his legacy is to be retained". As for the other shows, most of the voice cast of Tiny Toons Adventures and Animaniacs reprise their roles from the previous shows. Some guest stars occasionally do voices for some characters in the show. Animation The New Looney Tunes Show has been farmed out to several different animation studios. These companies include Film Roman (first season only), Yowza! Animation (first season only), Wang Film Productions (first season only), Rough Draft Korea and Tokyo Movie Shinsha (TMS Entertainment, first season only), with animation directed by veteran animator during the first season. The second and third season's animation was later directed by animation directors Robert Alvarez, Bill Knoll and Gwen A. Wetzler. Like Tiny Toon Adventures and Animaniacs, The New Looney Tunes Show is made with a higher production value than standard television animation. It has a digitally-colored drawing count that was more than double that of most television animation. The series have about 25,000 digitally-colored drawings per episode instead of the standard 10,000, making it unique in that characters move more fluidly. All The New Looney Tunes Show characters often move fluidly and do not regularly stand still and speak, as in other television cartoons. As the show progressed, Cartoon Network made network budget cuts on the animation, but not on the writing. And as a result, the third season's animation went into a downgrading quality and this was caused to resort to being in the 70s-80s Hanna-Barbera animation style. In an interview by Steven Spielberg, he clearly states that he was not satisfied with Cartoon Network's animation budget cuts and the use of HB-styled limited animation (of which he did not use exclusively in most of his animated TV shows). The other companies, Film Roman, Wang Film Productions, Yowza! Animation and Tokyo Movie Shinsha had left entirely around the second season and were replaced with new companies Toon City Animation, Digital eMation, Yearim Productions and Yeson Entertainment. This makes Rough Draft Korea the only studio to be leftover from the first season and the new main animation studio starting with Season 2. In the fourth season, Toon City Animation, Digital eMation and Yeson Entertainment left the show as well, making Rough Draft Korea and Yearim Productions, as well as the newcomer Bardel Entertainment the remaining overseas studios to animate the episodes for not only this season, but for the rest of the series. The animation budget cuts were semi-dropped for Bardel, allowing Eric Goldberg to come back and direct the animation for the series, returning its animation style from the first season. Music The series' soundtrack is composed by veteran composer , better known by his work on Family Guy and American Dad!, who also composed the soundtrack for the -produced Looney Tunes shorts, being strongly influenced by Carl W. Stalling and Milt Franklyn's work. Episodes Pilot *The New Looney Tunes Show Pitch Reel Season 1 #'Tis the Hunting Season/Confu-Scent Trouble/The Return of Duck Dodgers (Mini-skits: Merrie Melodies: The Great Warrior and the Rabbit, Warner Quickie: The Warners and Dr. Scratchansniff Go to the Arcade) #Tweeted Mind/An Unlucky Sheriff/The Warners Who Came to Dinner (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA) #Hubie and Bertie vs. Bunny and Claude/The Road and the Furious/Cat's Trouble (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA) #Daffy Duck The Wizard/A Wild Safari/A Special Kitty (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA) #A Ducky Gorilla/Virtual Scent-ality/The Master Plan (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA) #Border Disorder/The Bears and the Rabbits/Penelope and the Hawk (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA) #The Long-Eared Drifter/A Little Mouse's Tale/Win, Lose or PUNISHMENT (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA) #The Tale of the Three Knights Part One/Hot Coffee Diaries/The Tale of the Three Knights Part Two (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA) #Porky Holmes and Petunia Watson Part One/Henery and the Martian/Porky Holmes and Petunia Watson Part Two (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA) #The Singing Owl/Search for the Dodo/The Misadventures of Private Snafu (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA) #The Looney Mystery/My Furr Lady/Jailbunnies and Jailer (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA) #Butto-Coyote/San Francisco Madness/Outshine Canines (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA, the first appearance of The Wheel O' Comedy) #Camp Hare/Blockbuster Warners/Porky Luke vs. the Masked Rabbits (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA) #Hare of Arabia/Penelope and the Can/Carrotblanca (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA) #The Mink and the Frog/Mandolin Bar/Scent-ed Criminal (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA) #Bathtub Ride/Parallel Porked/Chicken, Puma, Dog and Girl (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA, The Wheel O' Comedy) #The Mark of Zelda Part One/Warner Juiced/The Mark of Zelda Part Two (Mini-skits: Warner Quickie: Wakko Eats A Sandwich, TBA) #Looney Tunes Halloween Stories (Halloween special) #Barnyard Fugitive (half-hour special) #Multiplex Mallard/The Rise of Catgons/The Tortoise and the Hares (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA, The Wheel O' Comedy) #Elmer Fudd: Private Eye/Kangaroo Trouble/Gophers and Dog House (Mini-skits: TBA, Warner Quickie: Yakko and Wakko Play Catch) #Jungle Havoc/Breakdown Rabbit/The Wacky Chase (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA) #High School Jam Part One/Flock Affairs/High School Jam Part Two (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA) #Chaser Kitty/Unplugged Leghorn and Dawg/A Sense of Snow (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA, The Wheel O' Comedy) #A Looney Tunes Christmas Carol (Christmas special) #Weekday Afternoon Live (half-hour special) Season 2 #Planet of the Taz Part One/Katie Ka-Boom's New Boyfriend/Planet of the Taz Part Two (Mini-skits: Toon Marooned: Survival of the Dimmest, TBA) #The Warners and Mr. Jones/Thieves' Complicity/Vultured Bearings (Mini-skits: Toon Marooned: Beach, Blanket, Bang-O, TBA) #Speedy vs. Penelope/These Old Days/Scent-imental Kitten (Mini-skits: Toon Marooned: Helter Shelter, TBA, The Wheel O' Comedy) #Speedy and the Brain/Bugs and Daffy's Double Date/Whatever Happened to Master Godpigeon? (Mini-skits: Toon Marooned: Finders Eaters, TBA) #Looney Justice League (half-hour special) #Hunt for the Mink/Plane for Keeps/The Search for the Tasmanian Devil (Mini-skits: Toon Marooned: Sandcastle Hassle, TBA, The Wheel O' Comedy) #The Adventures of Pintin Le Pew Part One/Road to New York/The Adventures of Pintin Le Pew Part Two (Mini-skits: Toon Marooned: I Misplaced My Piano, TBA) #Rita, Runt and the Three Bears/The Trial of Walter Wolf/Convention Critic (Mini-skits: Toon Marooned: Speared, Seared and Feared, TBA) #The Karate Wakko/Everything's Coming Up Plucky/Mr. Cool (Mini-skits: Toon Marooned: Oh My Darlin' Serpentine, TBA, The Wheel O' Comedy) #Nightmare on Dark Mountain/Dating Disaster/Away With Hurds! (Mini-skits: Toon Marooned: Obstacles, Of Course, TBA) #I, Buster/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/Daffy the Great (Mini-skits: Toon Marooned: Fowl Be Comin' Around the Mountain, TBA) #Anima-humans (half-hour special) #Life with the Warners/Painting Perfect/Duck-iday Inn (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA) #Goofed Dawg/The Planet of the Cartoonus Characterus/The Buster and Babs Mysteries (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA, The Wheel O' Comedy) #Duck Season Trouble/Much Ado About the Warners/La Gran Alcaparra del Queso (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA, The Wheel O' Comedy) #Underfox/Law and Looney/Tasmanian Cat Trouble (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA) #The Sylvester and Tweety Cartoon Kit/Moroned Dodgers/Katie Ka-Boom: The Summer Shindig (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA) #Looney Tunes Halloween Stories II (Halloween special) #Take Thy Warners, Please/Night After Night/Who Unplugged Wakko Warner? (Mini-skits: TBA, Merrie Melodies: Hello Nurse) #Temper, Temper/Dodgers of the Underworld/SuperRabbit Team (Mini-skits: Merrie Melodies: A Quake, A Quake, TBA) #The Scarlet Pumpernickel/Curing of the Zany/Scent-imental Serenading (Mini-skits: TBA, The Know-It-All Coyote: TBA, The Wheel O' Comedy) #Slappy the Boxer/Carnival Chaos/A Streetcar Named Dot (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA) #Return to the Two-Tone Town/The Duck Who Cried Wolf/Speed Wakko (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA) #Pet Camped/Meet Baloney/To Hare-finity and Beyond (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA) #Bugsladdin Part One/Scent-imental Complimentals/Bugsladdin Part Two (Mini-skits: TBA, Merrie Melodies: I'm Mad) #Wakko's Wish (Christmas special) Season 3 #The Raccoon Who Came to Robbing/Sinbad Slappy/The Bird, the Mice and the Puddy Tats (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA) #Dot's Underwater Fantasy/Babs in Fashion/Brainpalooza (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA, The Wheel O' Comedy) #Bugsy and His Friends Part One/Sound Off/Bugsy and His Friends Part Two (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA) #Warners in the Rough/Hares vs. Hares/Superior Duck (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA) #How to Plan A Feast for A Buzzard?/The Adventures of Batduck/Babbit, Catstello and the Mynah Bird (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA) #Weekend at Slappy's/Tick Tock Tuckered/The Crooner Dog (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA) #Catering Frenemies/The Secret Society of Zaniness/All This and Bloopers Too (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA, The Wheel O' Comedy) #Cutie and the Beast Part One/Birds In Love/Cutie and the Beast Part Two (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA) #Star Tunes (half-hour special) #The Young Dodo of Wackyland/Husing Hunger/Porky's Stress (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA) #TBA/TBA/Two Bunnies in a Toy Shop (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA) #The Crooner Dog Meets Looney Tunes/Back in Style/TBA (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA) #TBA/Who's the Faster?/Rating Troubles (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA, The Wheel O' Comedy) #The Scents of Love/Just Another Old-Fashioned Teen Sitcom/Heartbroken Hobo (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA) #Brain of the Opera (half-hour special) #Looney Tunes Halloween Stories III (half-hour special) #Ad-maniacs/Drip-Along Daffy/Gabby Goat Returns (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA) #The Sound of Dogs/Private Snafu and the Stink Bombs/Meet the Tasmanian Family (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA) #The Last Temptation of Sylvester/TBA/Big Bat of the Mountain/TBA (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA) #Horrifying Haunts/Plotz's Nightmare/Little Red Riding Puddy Tat (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA) #TBA/TBA/Ups and Downs (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA) #Looney Cable Mayhem (half-hour special) #TBA/TBA/TBA (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA) #TBA/The Warners Meet the Tramp Robber/TBA (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA) #Planet of Happiness/Jack and the Beanstalk/Back Alley Oproar (Mini-skits: TBA, TBA) #The Looney Tunes Annual Christmas Spectacular (Christmas special) Season 4 To be announced... Off-season specials During special events and the Christmas holidays, some television specials are produced and broadcasted on rather than Cartoon Network and/or Boomerang, not being part of the regular season. In contrast with the regular episodes, these specials are sometimes rated TV-PG. *The New Looney Tunes Show: Election Day (2016 presidential election special) *The New Looney Tunes Show: Behind the Zaniness (mockumentary) *New Guys in the Acres (Regular Show episode) *Once Upon A Looney Tune Wraparound segments *Merrie Melodies: adapted from The Looney Tunes Show. *Judge Granny: adapted from the webtoons. *Mysterious Phenomena of the Unexplained: adapted from the webtoons. *Royal Mallard: adapted from the webtoons. *Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner (in 3D form): adapted from The Looney Tunes Show. *Studying at the Acme Loo: original idea. *The Know-It-All Coyote: original idea, inspired by the Mr. Know-It-All segments from . *Warner Quickies: original idea, inspired by the Garfield Quickies segments from Garfield and Friends. *Slappy's Cartoon History: original idea, inspired by the Peabody's Improbable History segments from . *Toon Marooned: adapted from the webtoons. Season 2 only. *Junkyard Run: adapted from the webtoons. Cast ''Looney Tunes'' *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester, Sylvester Junior, Tweety, Henery Hawk and Clyde Bunny *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig, Speedy Gonzales, Marvin the Martian, Hubie and Bertie *Billy West as Elmer Fudd, Claude Cat and Babbit *Maurice LaMarche as Pepé Le Pew, Yosemite Sam, Wile E. Coyote, Ralph Wolf, Barnyard Dawg, Henry Bear, Slowpoke Rodriguez, Spike the Bulldog, Colonel Rimfire, Claude, Blacque Jacque Shellacque and Gossamer *Jeff Bennett (credited as Jeff Glen Bennett) as Foghorn Leghorn and Nasty Canasta *Jim Cummings as The Tasmanian Devil, Cool Cat, Sam Sheepdog, Catstello, Beaky Buzzard, Cecil Turtle and Rocky *Rob Paulsen as Foxy and Mac Gopher *Jess Harnell as Pete Puma, Tosh Gopher and Junior Bear *Frank Welker as Road Runner, Hector the Bulldog, Marc Anthony, Bosko, K-9, Chester the Terrier, Charlie Dog, Hugo the Abominable Snowman, Mugsy and The Drunk Stork *Dee Bradley Baker as Squeaks the Squirrel *Jeff McCarthy as Michigan J. Frog *Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny, Sniffles, Bunny and Honey *Grey DeLisle (credited as Grey Griffin) as Tina Russo, Petunia Pig and Mama Bear *Tara Strong as Sylvia, Pussyfoot and Roxy *Tress MacNeille as Penelope Pussycat, Miss Prissy and The Tasmanian She-Devil *T'Keyah Crystal Keymah as Aoogah *Tia Carrere as Queen Tyr'ahnee *June Foray as Granny and Witch Hazel ''Taz-Mania'' *Jim Cummings as The Tasmanian Devil, Bushwhacker Bob, Wendal T. Wolf and Buddy Boar *Maurice LaMarche as Hugh Tasmanian Devil, Daniel Platypus and Willie Wombat *Tress MacNeille as Jean Tasmanian Devil and The Tasmanian She-Devil *Grey DeLisle (credited as Grey Griffin) as Molly Tasmanian Devil *Tara Strong as Jake Tasmanian Devil *Rob Paulsen as Dog the Turtle, Timothy Platypus, Axl Gator, Francis X. Bushlad and Digeri Dingo *Dee Bradley Baker as Bull Gator *Dan Castellaneta as Mr. Thickley *Frank Welker as Chief Bushrat *Kath Soucie as Constance Koala ''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *Charlie Adler as Buster Bunny *Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny and Marcia the Martian *Jeff Bergman as Plucky Duck *Billy West as Hamton J. Pig *Frank Welker as Furrball, Calamity Coyote, Little Beeper and Gogo Dodo *Maurice LaMarche as Dizzy Devil *Danny Cooksey as Montana Max *Rob Paulsen as Fowlmouth and Arnold the Pitbull *Gail Matthius as Shirley the Loon *Kath Soucie as Fifi La Fume and Li'l Sneezer *Cree Summer as Elmyra Duff and Mary Melody *Candi Milo as Sweetie ''Animaniacs'' *Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner, Pinky and Dr. Otto Scratchansniff *Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner and Walter Wolf *Tress MacNeille as Dot Warner, Hello Nurse and Marita *Maurice LaMarche as The Brain, Squit and The Godpigeon *Frank Welker as Thaddeus Plotz, Ralph T. Guard, Runt, Buttons and Flavio *Dee Bradley Baker as Pesto *John Mariano as Bobby * as Skippy Squirrel *Sherri Stoner as Slappy Squirrel *Bernadette Peters as Rita * as Minerva Mink *Grey DeLisle (credited as Grey Griffin) as Katie Ka-Boom *Nancy Cartwright as Mindy Critical response The show has recieved critical acclaim, being mainly praised for its writing, voice cast and soundtrack. TBA from TBA has praised the inclusion of the Taz-Mania, Tiny Toon Adventures and Animaniacs characters to the show and Jeff Bergman's portrayal of his voiced characters, saying "in contrast with The Looney Tunes Show, Jeff goes back to the origins and brings his characters back to the golden era of animation, having a bit of Mel Blanc, Greg Burson and Joe Alaskey on his characters, but at the same time giving his own delivery". Accolades Nominations *'2017:' Primetime Emmy Award **''Outstanding Voice-Over Performance'' ***Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny Broadcast history International airings Merchandise The New Looney Tunes Show/Merchandise Trivia Characters *Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck are best friends in the show (like in The Looney Tunes Show), but retaining their frenemyship, being featured in several segments. *Sylvester and Tweety are frenemies in the show. **The same situation also happens with Daffy Duck and Speedy Gonzales and with Foghorn Leghorn and Barnyard Dawg. *Similarly to other characters that had various jobs in their shows, Claude Cat is seen having various jobs in the show. Because of it, many fans could considered him as the show's The Red Guy (from ). **Coincidentally, Buster Bunny's voice actor Charlie Adler also provides the voice for The Red Guy. *Daffy Duck's personality in the show is a mix between "screwball" Daffy and Chuck Jones' Daffy. *In a few episodes, Daffy and Plucky are less selfish and more innocent about a few of their actions. *Lola Bunny is featured with her characteristics from the Looney Tunes comics, but using her clothing from the Season 2 of The Looney Tunes Show. *Tina Russo (from The Looney Tunes Show, now voiced by Grey DeLisle) and Squeaks the Squirrel (from Wabbit) were redesigned for the show in order to match the classic Looney Tunes design. *Various forgotten/one-time characters like Sylvia Pussycat, Aoogah Bird, Bosko, Honey, Foxy, Roxy, Babbit, Catstello, Cool Cat, Colonel Rimfire, Bunny and Claude were reintroduced in the show. *Bosko, Honey, Foxy and Roxy appear with their Tiny Toon Adventures designs, but with their clothes colored. *The inclusion of Sylvia Pussycat (from the 1953 short A Mouse Divided), Aoogah Bird (from Tweety's High Flying Adventure) and Queen Tyr'ahnee (from the Duck Dodgers TV series) in the show made Sylvester, Tweety and Marvin the Martian included in the roster of Looney Tunes characters with a female counterpart, along with Bugs Bunny (Lola Bunny), Daffy Duck (Tina Russo), Porky Pig (Petunia Pig), Pepé Le Pew (Penelope Pussycat), Foghorn Leghorn (Miss Prissy), Tasmanian Devil (Tasmanian She-Devil), Bosko (Honey), Foxy (Roxy), Henry Bear (Mama Bear) and Claude (Bunny). *Unlike A Mouse Divided, Sylvia tends to be more antagonistic towards smaller animals, mainly Tweety. **The same situation also happens with Penelope Pussycat when not paired with Pepé Le Pew, similarly to Tweety's High Flying Adventure. Episodes *Some classic shorts, as well as webtoons, Tiny Toon Adventures episode segments and Animaniacs episodes are remaked for the show. *In some episodes, Bugs and Daffy spin a special giant wheel named The Wheel O' Comedy (inspired on the one from Tiny Toon Adventures) to determine the characters that star in the next segment. The Wheel O' Comedy has images of Bugs, Daffy (both separate and together), Porky, Elmer, Lola, Tina, Petunia, Tweety, Aoogah (both separate and together), Sylvester, Sylvia (both separate and together), Foghorn, Barnyard (both separate and together), Wile E., Taz, Taz's family (both separate and together), Speedy, Pepé, Penelope (both separate and together), Henery, Bunny, Claude (together), Hector, Cool Cat, Marc Anthony, Pussyfoot (together), Babbit, Catstello (together), Sniffles, Hippety Hopper, the Three Bears (together), Hubie, Bertie (together), Claude Cat, a planet (sign to a Dodgers Team cartoon), Squeaks, Mac, Tosh (together), Spike, Chester (together), Bosko, Honey (together), Foxy, Roxy (together), Buster, Babs (both separate and together), Plucky, Hamton, Dizzy, Elmyra, Furrball, Sweetie, the Warners (together), Slappy, Skippy (both separate and together), The Goodfeathers (together), Rita, Runt (both separate and together), Minerva Mink, Chicken Boo and Flavio & Marita (together). *Every episode ends with a Warner Bros. Animation variant logo with Porky saying Th-th-th-that's all, folks! in the Looney Tunes rings, accompanied by the closing version of . Mini-skits *Some Merrie Melodies skits are remakes of songs used on classic Looney Tunes shorts and some Animaniacs episodes. Voice actors *Some voice actors declined or were not able to reprise their roles in the show. As a result, their roles were given to other voice actors. *Similarly to the classic Looney Tunes shorts, Tiny Toons Adventures and Animaniacs, pop culture is commonly mocked by the show. Male celebrities are impersonated by Jeff Bergman, Billy West, Maurice LaMarche, Frank Welker and Dan Castellaneta, while female celebrities are impersonated by Kath Soucie, Grey DeLisle, Tress MacNeille and Tara Strong. *Due to the deaths of Joe Alaskey in 2016, Greg Burson in 2008 and Don Messick in 1997, Jeff Bergman now voices Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester, Sylvester Junior, Tweety, Henery Hawk and Plucky Duck, Bob Bergen now voices Porky Pig, Speedy Gonzales and Marvin the Martian, Billy West now voices Elmer Fudd and Hamton J. Pig, Jeff Bennett now voices Foghorn Leghorn, Maurice LaMarche now voices Pepé Le Pew, Yosemite Sam, Wile E. Coyote, Barnyard Dawg and Colonel Rimfire, Jim Cummings now voices The Tasmanian Devil, Cool Cat, Catstello, Cecil Turtle and Beaky Buzzard and Frank Welker now voices Bosko. **Both Alaskey and Burson voiced Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Tweety, Foghorn Leghorn, Pepé Le Pew, Barnyard Dawg, The Tasmanian Devil, Elmer Fudd and Yosemite Sam, Alaskey also voiced Sylvester, Sylvester Junior, Wile E. Coyote, Henery Hawk, Cool Cat, Catstello, Cecil Turtle, Beaky Buzzard, Marvin the Martian and Colonel Rimfire and Messick voiced Bosko and Hamton J. Pig in several media. *Due to Chick Vennera retiring from acting in 2011, Pesto's voice is now done by Dee Bradley Baker. *Due to Nathan Ruegger being just a child when he voiced Skippy Squirrel, said character's voice is now done by Noah Schnapp. Category:Shows Category:Series Category:Looney Tunes Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:Crossovers Category:Traditional animation